Sleepover Secrets
by Yo Elizabeth Just Ate It
Summary: Cat is sleeping over Jade's. Old secrets are recovered and new ones are discovered. Rated T for abuse and self harm. Cade friendship, mentions of Bade. DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Dan Schneider to you?
1. 1 AM

"Jadey" Cat whispered "Jadey". Rolling over to face her red headed best friend, Jade growled "What?" Cat nibbled her lip, "I had a bad dream" Jade's anger melted seeing her best friend's petrified face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What about?" She murmured sitting up and putting her arm around Cat's shoulders. "Well... The scary man came after me Jade. And he wouldn't leave me alone and I told him to stop but he wouldn't Jade... He just wouldn't" Cat broke down, sobbing her heart out. Jade clasped her arms around the skinny girl's shoulders. She cast her mind back, 10 years ago when her and Cat were 8 years old. They had been friends since kindergarten even though they were complete opposites. Jade was sleeping around Cat's when Cat told her the terrible truth. Cat's father was abusive. Every night, since Cat was 4, he came into her room and beat her. That's why she kept up this naive personality at school, why she was so afraid of letting Robbie in and why Jade was so protective of her. Snapping back to the present, Jade took and deep breath. "He's not here Cat. Remember? Two years ago, he was sent to prison" Jade made Cat tell someone two years ago. Cat's father had raped her. Jade had wanted to tell before but Cat promised that it would stop. Two years ago was the final straw. "He's gone Cat and no one can ever hurt you again" Cat glanced up at her "Are you sure?" Jade nodded, "Of course Cat, of course"

An hour later, the sleepy silence of the house was broken by Cat whispering "Jade". Jade was woken by a bony finger prodding her side. "What now Cat?" She asked irritably, rolling over to face her petite best friend "It's two in the morning! What could you honestly need at this time?" Cat shrugged and looked up at Jade "I just wanted to ask you something" Jade sighed "And what would that be?"  
"Jade... I want to know um... If you still do that thing you told me about..." Jade stiffened and asked in a hushed tone "You remember? Cat nodded "Well do you?" Jade sighed "Cat, you need to understand that I need to do it. Once you start, you can't stop. It's a chance to feel alive once more" Cat took a shaky breath in "So you still hurt yourself?" Jade sighed "Yes Cat, I do" Cat wrapped her bony hand around Jades' "One day, will you show me your scars?" Jade nodded "What about today?" Sitting up, Jade switched on her bedside table lamp. An eerie blue glow was cast around the room. Slowly, Jade lifted up the sleeve of her shirt, on both arms revealing white thick lines puckering above the skin. She then lifted her top, revealing her hip bones and stomach which were lined with scabby sore looking scratches. Cat gasped. "Does anyone else know about this?" Jade just replied "Just you, me and Beck. We all have our own little secrets" Cat frowned "What's Beck's?"


	2. 2 AM

2.30 AM

I gently stroked my best friends hair. "Promise you won't tell anyone Cat. This is an actual promise, no one must know" She nods, her brown eyes wide with seriousness. I know I can trust her. She's the only one I can trust, properly. The only person I'm sure I love. Now before you get yourself into some weird lesbian fetish of the two of us, we love each other like sisters. I've heard all the jokes before, trust me. But lying here, her legs tangled in mine and head laying on my chest, I know that we are sisters. Maybe not blood sisters, but spiritual sisters. "Okay Kitten, I'll tell you." My heart pounds. "Beck..." I chew my lip. "Beck is adopted" I saw Cat's forehead screw up in confusion. But then her face clears up and shows concern. "But why...?" She trails off. "Didn't he tell anyone?" I guess. She nods vigorously. "Because he doesn't even know that much about it. Like why, how, only that his parents were Canadian." Cat entwines her fingers in mine. "You can't say anything to him, okay?" She looks down and then looks up. "Okay Jadey. I promise. For you." She flashes me a small smile. I give her a half smile back. "Does everyone have secrets?" Cat asked frowning. I pause and study Cat's face. I don't want to break her innocence. Well, her slight feigned naivety. When Cat frowns, her forehead scrunches and her lips go in a point. She pokes me, I have obviously been silent for too long. I sigh. "Yes Kitty, they do. Some are bad secrets, others are special secrets. You have to be careful who you tell you're secrets to, okay?" She nods and yawns. "Shall we go back to sleep now?"

A/N: Should I carry this on? Review and tell me :) Did you like the cute Cade-ness? I ship them so hard! As a friendship :)


End file.
